Bleeding Chocolate
by crematosis
Summary: When Light wakes from a horrifying dream about L, L seems to know just how to make it all better. LightxL


A/N: One-shot time! I had this idea one day and I thought it was so awesome that I would make it into a poem…and the poem ended up crappy. Yeah, I'm a writer not a poet. Stick to the fics, girl. But I love my chocolate body wash, as many of you already know. Sweets in the shower!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned L or Light, but I don't. It's kinda sad.

_I dreamed that you were dying_

_You said I was to blame_

_When blood as rich as chocolate_

_Came flowing from your veins_

Light had not been sleeping well since he had been chained to L. L's Kira accusations had been really getting to him and he had been plagued by horrible nightmares. A lot of them involved death. He would wake gasping from dreams of old classmates, neighbors, or family members lying in a pile of corpses.

But only one dream ever involved L. In his dream, they were both showering together. L had seemed depressed, but when Light asked him what was wrong, L only smiled a creepy smile.

"Raito-kun is Kira," L hissed. He looked down at his open palm. "He wishes for my death."

Light opened his mouth to protest, but L's next action left him speechless. L gingerly placed a razorblade in his palm and slowly curled his hand around the sharp metal. "This is what Raito-kun wants, yes?" L murmured in a slightly pained voice as blood began to ooze out from beneath his fingers.

But it was not ordinary blood. It was thick and a rich brown color like liquid milk chocolate. It even smelled like chocolate. Light could only watch helplessly as this ribbon of chocolate blood coursed down L's arm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" L whispered huskily. His other hand closed around a second razor. He let out a slight hiss of pain. "At least my demise will be spectacular," he murmured. "It will be everything you ever wanted, Kira."

Light didn't answer. L stood back against the shower walls, his arms outstretched like a pale Jesus. The blood dripped slowly down his hands onto the shower floor. A thin river of blood swirling down the drain.

Strangely, this whole display was very arousing. The rich chocolate smelled so good and looked so beautiful against L's pale skin. He wrapped his hand around L's right arm and slowly licked his way up to L's wrist.

L shuddered with pleasure. "Yes, Raito-kun," he said breathlessly. "I knew you would like this. My death will be a magnificent show just for you."

Light woke up with a start. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could almost taste the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. Disgusting. He shook his head sadly. His mind was getting really twisted. He couldn't believe he had actually dreamed something so horrifically…kinky. He shuddered. No, no, no. The deaths were bad enough. He didn't need to dream about sex as well.

L was watching him as always, perched on the edge of the bed. "Whose death did you dream of?" L murmured. He always knew when Light woke from a nightmare.

Light turned an unusual shade of red. "Yours," he murmured.

"Highly suspicious," L announced. "You are at twenty-nine percent now, Raito-kun."

Light sighed heavily. He expected nothing less. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to get rid of the taste of blood.

"Humor me, Raito-kun, and tell me how you expect me to die."

Light glared at him. This was going to be incredibly awkward. He fidgeted with the chain and looked down at his lap. "You killed yourself," he said softly. He hoped that would be sufficient explanation, but he doubted L would be content. L was never content. Those bottomless black eyes seemed to search through his soul, always hungry for more.

"And why did I do that?" L asked patiently. He knew he would drag it out of the younger man eventually. Light's reluctance wasn't a good sign, but Light knew he couldn't escape L's questioning. After all, they were chained together. There was nowhere for Light to hide.

Light heaved a heavy sigh. "You…you did it for me, because you thought that's what I wanted." He looked embarrassed. "You thought I would enjoy seeing you bleed."

The dark eyes were relentless in their gaze. "And did you, Raito-kun?"

Light licked suddenly dry lips. "Your blood….it wasn't blood. It was like chocolate syrup."

L nodded solemnly. "I suppose that is fitting. You are what you eat, after all. I suppose my blood sugar is always unusually high" He lifted his free hand and stared at it with his peculiar unblinking gaze. "I have never thought about it before, but it would be quite a fitting end for me if my body slowly dissolved into sweets."

Light shuddered, the image of him licking L's blood flashed into his mind unbidden. "Y-you don't want that," he whispered hoarsely. "If you turned into sweets, everyone would eat you."

A devious smile spread slowly across L's face. Light was instantly very, very afraid. "I see," L said softly. He rubbed a finger across his bottom lip absently. "I think I see where this is headed."

Light swallowed nervously, transfixed by L's actions. He had said too much, far too much. L was likely to put him to death for such scandalous thoughts. But perhaps he deserved it. Who else but Kira could ever dream such a thing, to dream of actually liking the taste of L's blood? And the most awful thing about it was that Light couldn't shake the craving. L probably did taste sweet with all the sugar he had been eating.

L stretched luxuriously, the chain rattling slightly. "Very well, Raito-kun, I will assist you."

Light blinked. Had he actually said anything out loud? He had been staring at L's lips and his mind had wandered. What had he asked L for? He mentally berated himself as he tried to retrace his thoughts.

L wrapped a slim hand over Light's wrist and began pulling him out of bed. "Come, Raito-kun," he murmured. "Put your dreams behind you."

Light let out a sigh of relief. "Okay," he said agreeably. L let go of his wrist and began dragging him by the chain. This was all too normal. But they were still in their pajamas. "Wait, where are we going?" Light asked. "Aren't we going to get dressed first?"

L looked back over his shoulder. "We're going to the bathroom," he announced. "I feel like taking a shower."

Light stiffened. "S-shower?" he whispered.

L's gaze flicked to Light's pale face. "Oh, is that where it happened?" he asked casually. "I apologize, Raito-kun." But Light caught a glint of amusement in L's eyes. He was doing this on purpose. Bastard.

Light kept his eyes glued to the floor as L undid the chain and began slipping off his pajamas. Light shed his own clothing and stepped into the shower without ever taking his gaze off from the floor.

L looked faintly amused. "I do not see how you expect to bathe like this," he murmured. "You can't see what you're doing."

"Exactly," Light muttered. "I don't want to see. I've seen enough."

"A pity," L murmured. He uncapped a bottle of body wash.

Light inhaled sharply, the scent of chocolate rich in the air. Despite himself, his eyes snapped upwards in horror. L had chocolate body wash?

L poured a large amount of the syrupy liquid in one palm and squeezed his hand into a fist. The brown liquid squirted up between his fingers. L smiled pleasantly. "I do love chocolate, Raito-kun. Don't you-ah!"

L let out a startled squeak as Light pulled him close and kissed him roughly. L's expression softened. His eyes slid shut and he clutched at Light's shoulders, chocolate body wash smearing across the younger man's chest.

Light slipped his arms around L as he broke the kiss. "You do taste good," he murmured. "Just like I dreamed. And it's even better without your death marring the whole thing." He trailed a finger up L's forearm, scooping up a rivulet of chocolate body wash. "You look good covered in chocolate. But I like it better when it's not blood."

L smiled thinly. "I am very glad you feel that way. Death tends to ruin many things."

Light poked L in the side. "You planned this somehow, didn't you? I don't know how you did it, but it's your fault."

L's smile widened. "And what if I did, Raito-kun? It was all an act of self-preservation. Why would Kira kill me when he would rather kiss me?"

Light just sighed and shook his head. Only L. Only L could pull something off something like this.

_You stood there in the shower_

_Your smile was still the same_

_Fake blood, deep brown like chocolate_

_Flowed slowly down the drain_

The End


End file.
